Waiting in Vain
by xiatien
Summary: Ziva had been waiting for his return...
1. Promise

I'm not dead yet… but it looks that way and I know I should be updating my other stories. But I promise to update meanwhile please reconsider and try to read my newest creation so here it is…

I don't own NCIS,,,,

Waiting in Vain…

She had been waiting all these time…

Waiting for his return,

She can still remember the day he left…

It had been a typical day, woke up, had breakfast and started preparing to go to work, and then a call came. She could never forget the look on his face after he ended the call. His face was grim, fist clench as he tried to get a hold on his emotions. She had never seen it before. He had always been a very controlled and calm person. In the toughness of times he had been her rock.

But now, he has a lost look on his face and she doesn't know just how to respond or how to act towards him. She touches his shoulder to ask him what is wrong, but the wild look he gave her made her falter.

For he was not with her, he had gone into another place and time. She drops and her hand as she pretended not to notice anything. A few minutes felt like hours as she tries to take her mind of him.

He shakes his head as if to wake himself up from a dream. Then purposely goes to the bedroom to gather a few things. She stares at him, waiting for him to say something. When he returned he has a rucksack.

"Leaving?" she asked him

A small grunt was his only response as he walks towards the door.

He paused in mid step as he changes his mind. Then walks over to her to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ill explain everything when I return"

And with that he left…

That was the last day she had seen or heard from him…

*END OF CHAPTER*

I apologize for cutting it short I'm still thinking on how to go so feel free to suggest. Thanks

xiatien


	2. Freeze

I'm back LOL! I always wanted to say that =D Just being silly don't know why, or at least I could blame the BIG piece of chocolate cake I just had chocolate overload heaven anyways enough rambling on with the story….

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS…

And with that he left…

That was the last day she had seen or heard from him…

Listening to the sound of the "ding" of the microwave, he could not believe he had been reduced to this kind of life.

Making him remember the time he had been with her, the happiest he had been. But it's all change now. An unforeseen circumstance had brought him here, his very own hell on earth. He cannot say that he did not deserve it after all the things he had said and done.

But no one has the power to bring the past back no matter what they do. One could only wallow in there misery; which is the one he had been doing all these time. Sighing as he went to retrieve his dinner.

He had promised that he would tell her everything, but how can he when he knows that if she knew the truth. She would be devastated, even angry at him, a fact he could not bear for he himself had deemed it as unforgivable.

She had been generous to a fault, showing him the things only he knew. A side of her no one knows existed. But he had been afraid to let her see the real him, yes he had shown her a few but not everything.

There are still some secrets that he must keep. Ziva had always hated secrets he knew for Ziva had been lied to not only once but a lot of times. By the people she had loved, he used to hate those people. But here he was doing that same thing making him hate himself even more. He had no choice he could loose far greater things than her trust.

Far greater things, he wanted to come back but he just can't. He'd rather le her think that he had died. Than to see her again, it is for the best he had been repeating that same phrase to himself like a mantra to avoid the inevitable.

He had devised the perfect plan he just had to make himself disappear. It's for the best whispering those words.

Preparing to execute the plan he stares at a photo of her as he watches his life fade away. A silent prayer as he looks at the time.

That is to freeze the time to where it all began…

Ok here's another chapter… hmmm what do you think this is impulse writing though I don't know if there such a term. But tell me what's on your mind… and do you think this is O'C on Gibbs part?

Xiatien


	3. Haft life

I'm back and I have been meaning to update but a lot of things are happening all at once. So enough with the lame alibi's; so I dedicate this chap to those people who are kind enough to review and the ones who put me in their author list/fave and the story alerts and story fave, Gasamida =D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS…

That is to freeze the time to where it all began…

Stepping out of the elevator, and walking towards the bullpen; Ziva could not help but look at Gibbs's desk. Now Dinozzo's desk, since he was made leader upon Gibbs lost. Call it a force of habit as Ducky would call it. Looking back Ducky is now in retirement and Jimmy had taken over. But every once in a while Ducky comes in to help Palmer and of course offering comfort to Ziva.

Of which Ziva had much to thank for, a lot of things have happened since Gibbs loss.

Director David was killed by an assassin, and MOSSAD is trying to make Ziva comeback to Israel to take her Father's place.

Ziva was adamant that she would wait for Gibbs before making any decisions. Among all the biggest surprise had been the knowledge that she is pregnant. Call it being hormonal but upon learning that she is pregnant Ziva had burst into tears to the amazement of all Team Gibbs now Team Dinozzo.

Ziva had been trying to convince Director Vance to give her a time off. Maybe he had seen through her that the only reason Ziva was taking time off is to go and look for Gibbs. Ziva was livid when he did not allow her, but when she was informed that she was pregnant she had quickly change her mind. Her priority is the child for they had been trying to have a baby for almost a year now.

This had been a great blessing for Ziva, smiling serenely as she put her hands to her almost flat tummy. It was not missed by Dinozzo who had been quite a pain in the neck since he had been made Team Leader. Insufferable, annoying and a complete jerk that is the best description for Tony.

But Tony apart from everything else had and will always be a friend. A shoulder to lean on throughout the rough times; and Ziva knew how much Dinozzo had been missing Gibbs. Though he had been denying it vehemently just to save face;

Snapping out of her reverie just in time to hear her phone ring; she quickly answered the phone thinking it was another call from Tela viv.

"Ziva David" she answered

"Mrs. Gibbs" upon hearing that she was quick to mentally reprimand herself for she had been quit elated to hear it.

"Yes"

"I know where your husband is… " a moment of silence

"What are you saying? No scratch that who the hell are you? And where is my husband?"

Ziva's voice was rising with every question, gaining the attention of her fellow agents.

"You'll find out in due time" the man on the other line said

"Wait… she said hesitantly" afraid to voice out her next question and with a quivering voice she asks the dreaded question.

"Is he alive?"

Laughter rang in Ziva's ear then "That is for you to find out… then the line went dead

With trembling hands Ziva had put the phone down, her face pale as she relives the conversation between them.

Silence fell into the bullpen…

Waiting for Ziva to make a move, but Ziva had sat there in a daze.

In all of Ziva's life this is the only time she had live a haft life. She had been through a lot of scrapes, and she had faced dead more than a couple of times. But she knows that she cannot live if Gibbs is dead.

Putting her head in the palm of here hand as she let the weariness take its toll; Ziva was engulf in darkness…

Tony had been watching Ziva the entire time, and had raced to catch Ziva before she hits the floor. Tony could only look at his broken partner as he clenches his fist he had to take Gibbs back…

*END OF CHAPTER*

The plot is thickening don't you think? But this story is still on "impulse mode" so forgive me for the mistakes and the crazy random situation. Feel free to review and Thanks for reading

Xiatien


	4. Dark Shadow

Standard Disclaimer:

Previously on Waiting in Vain…

Putting her head in the palm of here hand as she let the weariness take its toll; Ziva is engulf in darkness…

Tony had been watching Ziva the entire time, and had raced to catch Ziva before she hits the floor. Tony could only look at his broken partner as he clenches his fist he had to take Gibbs back…

A man puts the phone down, smirking as he recalls the conversation with Mrs. Gibbs. Looking at the man currently tied to a chair; face bloodied and his body battered and bruised. He cannot help but feel a sense on content.

"She would come soon and she would be with me"

The man had struggled in his seat; his piercing blue eyes filled with utmost contempt.

The man lets out a howl of laughter,

"What can you do now Gibbs?" he asked his voice taunting him

"You are nothing but an invalid now, soon you would meet your maker; but not before you see with your very own eyes that she is with me".

He gave a sinister laugh as he hits Gibbs repeatedly, hearing him grunt in response to his ministrations; he stopped this is no fun not till he can hear him scream.

Maybe he should bring her over; then he can torture her just to see HIS reaction.

With that plan in his mind he went out in search for his prey…

They will suffer by his hands and after that he will have her…

Tony had taken Ziva home; after her collapse he had made sure that she could rest.

He had helped her to bed; Tony knew Ziva was not herself for she had allowed him to take the lead. He has so many questions but this is not the time. She needs to rest.

Watching her sleep, Tony cannot help but feel powerless; he still cannot find where Gibbs is and now Ziva is falling apart and he cannot do anything about it. He needs to gather his thoughts.

Locking the door behind him he walks towards the Navy Yard…

A dark shadow can be seen by Ziva's window smiling at the sleeping figure…

"It is time for us to be together"

*END*

What do you think should I continue help me out people I need suggestions and I promise that I would update faster,

Thanks for reading,

Xiatien


End file.
